


An Alliance Tested, Take Two

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [140]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Flashbacks, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, she feels claustrophobic in the house, particularly in her bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alliance Tested, Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 16 July 2016  
> Word Count: 667  
> Prompt: 12. playgrounds at night  
> Summary: Tonight, she feels claustrophobic in the house, particularly in her bedroom.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately a week and a half after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Part 6 of Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Well, with this story, two of my sub-arcs have officially merged into a single sub-arc. That is exciting for me! It just solidifies my theory of this oddly blended little family made up of Damien's inner circle.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"Shoot her in the head and bring him in."_

The nightmares are coming with more frequency now that Ann is away in Portland on business. Even with the constant contact and phone calls until she falls asleep, plus Damien staying close by, Simone is more willing to endure sleep deprivation. Sometimes she calls Ann when she wakes up; sometimes she lets Damien try to lull her back to sleep, even going so far as to let him settle in the bed with her. But tonight, the last night before Ann is to come home, nothing is working.

Tonight, she feels claustrophobic in the house, particularly in her bedroom. Damien needs his own sleep, so she leaves a note before sneaking out of her own room. When he wakes, if it's before she returns, he'll see the note. If not, she'll explain once they're both up and about in the morning.

She's already learned all of the potentially creaky stairs heading down to the main floor and slips her shoes on once she's downstairs. Keys and purse in hand, she's almost to the door when it suddenly opens.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She freezes at that voice, but doesn't meet his gaze. "I need air."

"There's a whole house and grounds full of air. You don't need your keys or your purse."

"Look, Shay--"

"James," he says, cutting her off. "We talked about that."

"Fine, _James_. I need to get out of here. The nightmares…"

"Does Damien know you're leaving?" When she doesn't answer, he rests his hands on his hips. "You let me go with you, or you're not going anywhere."

She wants to fight him, but she's just too damned tired. "Fine. There's a little park with a playground a couple miles up the road. I was planning to go there."

"Great. I'll drive. I even have a couple bottles of water and a bag of chips in my car. We can snack while we swing."

Simone sets her keys aside and heads out to his car, knowing James is following her. Once they're in the car, she sighs, but doesn't say anything. It takes just a few minutes to arrive at the park. He grabs their snacks and they head for the swings.

"So," he finally says, "you wanna talk about it?" When she shrugs and studies the sand under their feet, he sighs. "Was it about what I did?"

"No!" She turns to meet his gaze then. "You had nothing to do with it tonight. It was the old man, Lyons. When he first caught up with Damien and me, he--" She swallows painfully at the memory, hearing his callous words again. "He told his soldiers to shoot me in the head and take Damien."

"I'm sorry."

"The nightmares are really bad tonight. I-- It's stupid, but I need Ann here to help me sleep. Phone calls and Damien just aren't enough. And every time I close my eyes, I can hear him saying those words." She suddenly stands and starts to pace, rubbing at her forehead. "This sucks! I shouldn't need to be dependent on anyone else to be able to sleep!"

James watches her pace for a moment or so, then gets up to stand in the way of her pacing. When she stops, he pulls her into a hug. It's the first time he's initiated contact between them since they finally had talked, but he knows she needs it. Simone crumples against him, and he holds her close until the tears and trembling stop.

"We can stay here for a while, or we can head back to the estate," he says softly. "And I'll stay up with you until Rutl-- Ann gets home and can help you sleep again."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because whether any of us like it or not, we've become family. A weird family, but still family regardless. And if I've taught my son anything, it's that you never leave family alone to suffer."


End file.
